Imagination
by LoveSuperman
Summary: Short and not so short group of stories. Most are fan fiction, some of them aren't. There will crossovers and regular stories. Includes Smallville, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, Arrow, NCIS, and many other shows that you may be familiar with. Hope you enjoy! Had to choose category, wouldn't let me not have one, not everything is about Smallville.
1. Tony's Girlfriend

_**Summary: Tony DiNozzo is known as the perverted pig in NCIS. Ever since Kate met him she hasn't been able to stand his sexual innuendos and cockiness, and she's completely shocked to find someone who can actually put up with Tony.**_

**Tony's Girlfriend**

Kate stared at Tony with complete disgust, "You're such a pig," she said.

"No, you just think I am," Tony replied.

"I'm pretty sure everyone thinks so, Tony," Kate replied, a grimace on her face. She turned to Gibbs, "How do you stand him?" she asked, then added; "How does anyone stand him?"

Gibbs smirked, shaking his head, "I know of someone who stand him," he muttered.

"Who could that possibly be?" Kate asked.

Tony's eyes widened, "No one!" he exclaimed.

Kate looked at Tony and back at Gibbs, "Alright, I'm intrigued, who is it?"

"Like I said, nobody," Tony replied, standing from his desk and grabbing his coat. "I have to go, you know, find the victim's mother," he muttered, walking off.

Kate turned to Gibbs with raised eyebrows, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be looking for the victim's family, you know, we have to tell them what happened," Gibbs declared.

"But, Tony's looking for the mother," Kate said.

"Yes, the mother, not the rest of his family," he declared rising from his desk and walking off, leaving an exasperated Kate behind.

Gibbs smirked as he took out his phone, bringing up Olivia's contact, he called her and she was quick to answer, "Come by at noon, I'll explain later," he said.

"See you there."

She hung up before he could, he chuckled, putting his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Tony was looking through all the papers on his desk, sighing. "Alright, I'm almost done with all the paperwork," he declared.

The team had just finished another case and all were sitting at their desks, finishing up the paperwork, Tony was itching to leave, the case had been finished a few hours earlier and mid day was coming up, he always took a half hour break at noon, but he knew Gibbs wouldn't let him leave until the paperwork was finished, even if he would return.

"Okay, seriously! Why are you guys making such a big deal out of it? Why can't you just tell me who is able to stand Tony? Why are you making it such a big secret?" Kate asked in exasperation.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Tony asked.

"I'm just curious!" Kate replied.

They heard the bell of the elevator ring and like always they turned to see who it was. Tony's eyes widened when he saw Olivia exit the elevator, looking as gorgeous as ever. She was beautiful, with dark black hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a dark blue button up, her blazer slung on her arm along with her purse, she was wearing a pair of black strappy heels and looked around with a large smile and holding a coffee in her hand.

"Hello, Gibbs," she greeted, walking forward and pecked his cheek.

Gibbs smiled, "Hello, Olivia, is this for me?" he asked, motioning to the coffee.

Olivia laughed, shaking her head, "You know it's not."

Kate walked over to Tony, her eyes slightly wide as she looked at the woman. She seemed so incredibly confident, the type of woman that could get anything she wanted just by smiling seductively.

"Who is she?" Kate asked in a hushed whisper.

"That's Olivia," Tony breathed.

As if on cue, Olivia turned to Tony with a wide smile on her face. Tony smiled in return, rising from his desk and meeting Olivia halfway. She pressed her lips against his and Kate couldn't help but gasp, her eyes widening.

"I brought you coffee," Olivia said, smiling widely.

"Thanks," Tony replied, taking it from her hand. He still got excited every single time he saw her, she was amazing and all his, he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be with someone as beautiful, kind and amazing as Olivia.

"How's your day been?" Olivia asked.

Tony smiled, the same stupid smile he always had on his face when he was around her, "The same as always, yours?" he replied.

Olivia shrugged, smiling wider, showing a row of pearly white teeth, "You know how it is," she said, not bothering to say anything else. Her eyes trailed off to the side and her blue eyes landed on Kate, she smiled, walking over to the other woman.

"You must be Kate, I've heard so much about you," she introduced, offering her hand.

Kate took it, shaking it. "Can't say the same about you, I haven't heard about you at all," Kate replied, taking her hand back.

Olivia laughed, looking back at Tony, "To be expected, Tony doesn't talk about me much, at least not to other women. Gibbs is the one to suffer through all the ranting about me," she chuckled. "I'm Olivia, Tony's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kate asked in shock.

"Why do they always react like this, Tony?" Olivia asked with a chuckle.

"Because he's a pig!" Kate exclaimed before she could stop herself, "He's perverted and makes so many sexual innuendos!"

Olivia laughed, looking back at Tony, "Tony will always be Tony, even if he has been tied down for the past three years."

"Three years?" Kate asked, not believing what she was hearing.

Olivia nodded and walked over to Tony, wrapping her arm around his waist, she turned to Gibbs, "You don't mind if I take him out for a little while do you, Gibbs?" she asked.

"Go ahead, Olivia," Gibbs chuckled.

"I'll see you later," Olivia sang, walking towards the elevator with Tony at her side. Once they disappeared Kate turned to Gibbs, her eyes still wide.

"Tony has a girlfriend?" she asked.

Gibbs smirked, nodding, "For the past three years," he replied. "That, is Olivia Mason, the one person that can stand, and love Tony DiNozzo," he informed.

"Olivia Mason? The CEO of Mason Incorporation?" Kate asked.

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head at the comedy of it all, "That's the one."

"But he made out with that he-she just the other day!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh, you should've seen Olivia when he told her, I don't think I've seen her laugh so much," Gibbs declared, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Are you serious?" Kate asked.

"Completely."


	2. Babysitting - Part I

_Summary: Dean and Sam were left behind while their father went off on a hunt. John paid the motel ahead of time for two weeks in and left, but when John still hasn't returned yet and the motel's owner keeps demanding money, Dean has to come up with a way to get more money and he does something he would've never thought of doing; babysitting._

**Babysitting - Part I**

"Look, I'll get you the money, alright? I just need a little more time," Dean sighed, staring at the short fat man that stood in front of him.

"You said that two days ago, I want my money, kid!"

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then the door to the motel room opened and out walked his little brother. It was late night, Sam had already been sleeping, Dean had hoped the kid would stay down for the rest of the night, but of course it didn't happen.

"Dean? Is everything alright?" Sam asked, yawning.

Dean nodded, sending his little brother a small smile, "Yeah, don't worry about it Sammy, just talking, go back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sam nodded, yawning again before walking inside, the twelve year old was still so innocent, despite everything in their life. Even after being handed a gun at the age of nine because he was afraid of the things in his closet, he still remained innocent, still a kid.

Dean turned back to the owner, a glare settling into his features, "I'll get you the money, just give me a couple more days."

"Fine," the owner huffed, rolling his eyes, "But you get it to me quick or you're gone, got it?"

Dean nodded his head, relief flooding inside him, he couldn't have Sammy sleeping out on the street, that was a big no. The only problem was that he had no idea how to come up with the money and he has to come up with something fast.

* * *

The next day, Dean rushed Sam to school, and attended his own, though his mind was more out of it than usual. He really needed to find a job, he couldn't stop thinking about it and it wasn't until lunchtime rolled around that he heard the news that would save his life, it wasn't something he wanted to do, but it was something that he was familiar with, taking care of Sammy while his father was away had made it possible for him to hone the skills of babysitting.

So he made sure to get all the information he needed and if he would be able to take Sammy with him. He couldn't leave the kid behind. Luck was on his side, because not only had he gotten a job, but he would be able to take his little brother with him.

There was only so much he could do at the age of sixteen, but he needed the money. His dad hadn't been answering his phone, that was a sign that John wasn't going to be coming home any time soon.

"Who's house is this, Dean?" Sammy asked.

"A friend," Dean replied gruffly. "I'm doing him a favor."

"Why?" Sam asked, "You're acting weird."

Dean sighed, patting his younger brother on the back, "It'll be fun, we get free food and money out of this, Sammy. When there's free food and money involved, you always do it."

"Whatever you say, Dean."

Things had been turned out to be a little more complicated than he initially thought. Dean stood in front of the three girls, his green eyes wide as he stared at them.

"This won't be a problem will it?" The woman, the mother, asked, staring at Dean with a kind smile.

Dean paused, but cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, no, not at all," he told her.

"Oh, that's great!" She exclaimed, "My husband and I will be back by eleven, the girls should be sleeping by nine, Chelsea can be up until nine. You're welcome to anything in the fridge and make sure that Denisse eats her veggies." She rambled on as she made her way out the door, her husband already out.

"Got it," Dean assured her.

"Great, see you soon."

Dean turned around, looking at the four kids. His brother he was used to. The other three girls, _they_ were going to be a problem. As soon as the thought entered his mind, the two youngest girls ran off, laughing like crazy, while the oldest, the eleven year old went over to the living room and settled herself on the couch, blasting the television.

"Oh, _great_!"


End file.
